Show and Tell
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated. This was for fun because the new Adventure Time will be gender-bent and the first one they did for that is my favorite.] Marshall Lee can't take keeping his feelings quiet anymore, so when he finds Gumball has the day off, he decides it's as good of a time as any.


[Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated. This was for fun because the new Adventure Time will be gender-bent and the first one they did for that is my favorite.]

Sighing to himself, the prince began to walk to his closet. He was able to take a break today and was relieved for such a treat. Wondering how today would go, he tugged on a faded pink shirt and pulled up gray skinny jeans. Looking over himself once by twirling around in front of the closet mirror, he nodded at it happily. He got to be normal, or at least look such a way.

Gumball fixed his bangs once so they were sure to stay up without much modification. He winked and chuckled, ready to leave for some wandering. Not like he had anything to do today. His guards claimed they had it under control, so he had no choice but to trust the candy creatures. With a flourish, he began to leave his room and walked in awe. He rarely got to truly look closely at his surroundings, so this was a sight to behold...

At last he reached the main doors, and left through them slowly. He walked about his people, causing them to either gape openly or wave at him. Smiling by the time he left his kingdom, the teenager nearly felt bad for leaving. That was gone after he began to find the sidewalk amusing because of how it was uneven in areas. It showed how much he actually payed attention to the outdoors.

He kept following the walkway until he hit into something. Or someone, because when he backed up he was able to stand up and be face-to-face with his... friend. The vampire was floating in defiance to the gravity his royal acquaintance had to deal with. It was fun to watch the prince's huff in action.

Neither was making the move to speak up, so Marshall Lee gave his own faux pout, "Nice to see you, too."

Prince Gumball quirked a brow, "Well... I thought you would speak first, so..." Now he felt somewhat bad.

"My bad, I forgot to be formal with you." Getting down to the earth, the undead boy then dropped onto a knee. He grasped a hand and kissed the pink skin delicately, "I am honored to be speaking with you, dear Prince Gumball."

Pretending he wasn't holding back a laugh at that, Gumball characteristically pulled back his hand and moved it so it could be perched on his hip, "What is wrong with you?"

Shrugging awkwardly and slowly standing up, the raven-haired avoided eye contact. He felt like a failure. That was the problem between them, even though the vampire claimed he didn't care, he was a fairly sensitive soul. Gumball didn't have much of a filter sometimes, though, so it caused those aspects to clash.

Gumball then started to sense the distress, "I didn't mean you did anything wrong..." He then allowed a wide smile to pierce his lips, "In fact, that was quite funny."

"Really?" Instead of dwelling on the momentary event, the grayish teenager laughed and grasped the other's hand. It was so soft and delicate compared to his own, and Marshall may never be able to get enough. He started to float off the ground, not letting go of his crush.

The males were now both defying gravity, and it was freaking out the candy prince greatly. To prove this verbally, "Marshall, please let me down!" He didn't want to watch the leaving sidewalk, squinting his eyes fiercely.

Said boy wasn't listening, dipping back down slightly. That was so he had control and flipped his friend so he could hold the lighter bridal style. He chuckled at how the other looked less apprehensive after that fact. Without the opposing reacting anymore, the older just kept on flying. It was calming, for the most part. There was a certain prince in his arms that distracted him, but he tried to stay focused.

He really wanted Gumball just to allow his bright eyes the sights that were passing them so quickly. He was rushing once he realized there was a certain place that he could admit everything to the younger without being overly nervous. It was around his own home, but he hoped it would work. The sun was ignored as he just continued along on his way.

The pink-haired boy peeked open his eyes to peer around at the rushing sights about them at last. It nearly caused him to start and fall from the hold. He was at peace for now, though. The fact he was so close to his built crush's chest helped none. The calming scents he couldn't identify was causing his mind to fog enough to render his vocals useless at the moment.

Marshall Lee made it to the tree stump and sat his crush down upon it gingerly. He floated back so he could stand in a towering sort of way off to the side. The other was confused and curious, all mixed together. The undead male sighed and was, for once, incredibly nervous around his friend. Pacing slightly until he was standing in front of Gumball, at last he froze and stayed still to face the pink-skinned one, "Look... I've really been thinking and there's no way to deny it... I seriously like you. Not just like a friend, but a really intense crush. I... It's more than that even-"

Gumball's eyes widened slightly, "Marshall L-"

"No, let me finish! I love you, Bubba, and I think it was even love at first sight." He felt like he just ruined something and it was his turn to have his eyelids close together. He heard the slight crunch of the sparse grass near his home.

Suddenly sweet lips were upon his own, and arms wrapped around his neck slowly. Prince Gumball couldn't like him...! But, "I love you, too..."

That murmur against his mouth caused Marshall to lose his cool, but in the good way. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist, protectively even though there this area was uninhabited for the most part. With a sigh of happiness, he buried his face in the warmed neck skin of his new partner, but cutely. He wasn't about to bite the other, he didn't want to cause any disturbance between them.

Even though the facial features were colder in temperature, the royalty allowed the act with a far-off smile. This was so unreal it had to be true. Maybe princes did find their special love after all... Just not in the way everyone read about.


End file.
